finders_keepers_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arctaxen/Trading rant. Because why not.
About Trading is a mechanic that people definitely want in the game, not just because they want to sell their trinkets, but because they want to help people by giving them materials. The other issue is that if trading is added with no restrictions at all, the economy will fall very quickly; given that you just have to ask someone nice enough to give you a stack of Cobalt. While this post is most likely going to be ignored like every other longer suggestion I've made, I gotta write this somewhere. Either way, there's a few things about the trading system that I'd like to write down. First of all, if we want to trade properly, it's best to divide the current items in-game into categories, like this: *Ores & Ingots, like Etherite Ore / Cobalt Ingot *Collectibles that are common and have a low value, like Big Turt, Red Apple etc. *High rarity items like Soul Lantern or Pinkerton '1. Ores & Ingots' In case you want a system that is completely not fun for players (because they can't abuse it to powerlevel newbies), then you can lock trading ores / ingots until both of the players' tools are upgraded to a certain level. So, a player would need both of their tools to be Gold in order to trade Gold, both of the tools made from Platinum to trade Platinum Ore and Ingots, and so on. As mentioned earlier though, this won't be fun for any people that are looking for an easy way to get the best tools (as of now). The other idea is making players unable to trade the material until they have discovered it first - assuming the zones have a limit placed on them (at least that's what I've heard) with a player requiring Gold tools to enter the Beach and Etherite tools to enter the Forest, you can apply the mechanic mentioned above - "find it first before you can trade it". This way, people are more likely going to look for the ores themselves - and assuming they're already at Etherite, they might just collect the materials themselves instead of asking everyone around for it. The least likely idea that would be 100% fun for all the players is letting them trade ores with no limit whatsoever. I won't write too much on this, because nobody wants this, except for the players looking for people to do the job for them. '2. Common collectibles' I'm pretty sure that you can apply the "find it first before you can trade it" mechanic here as well. It's supposed to prevent the majority of players, but you can be sure that most of them will go and find the materials by themselves. Yes, there will be people that will ask for them, yes, there will be people that will give out everything in order to make a fake "happy and positive" image of themselves, but this happens everywhere. '3. Very rare items' If trading includes giving out an item for free or asking the other person to pay for it, then very rare items like Unusual fishes, old trinkets that aren't obtainable by any other means or any other item like that will most likely have a high price set by the seller, thus no protections are needed here. Even if the items are worth a lot (whether it's the sell price or overall rarity), no one is going to give you a free Pinkerton or free Vampire Teeth, unless someone duplicated the items... This is a subject that will change over time. From the devs ignoring this as usual and making a mechanic that I can abuse freely to not adding trading at all, and rather than that - making a marketplace of sorts (suggested by Rod in Discord)... there's a lot of ideas, but it's all up to the devs whether they use anything from this or just go with whatever they want. Yay, 10 points for making a blog post. Woohoo. Category:Blog posts